Consortium
The Consortium, officially known as the World Energy Consortium, is a syndicate and a violent non-state actor formed sometime around the early 21st century, in opposition to the hegemony of the United States of America and are bent on creating an oil monopoly in order to install a global corporatocracy. Their membership consists of private military contractors, oil companies and terrorists. The Consortium is led by Yegor Zakharov during the Oil Crisis, who was later succeeded by Josh Cardiff during the Day of the Consortium. Very little is known about the Consortium and the people behind it. What is known is that through various means of bribes and infiltration, they have managed to gain control over a large number of armed groups around the world. The Consortium operates in two dramatically different modes: undercover and revealed. While undercover, they rely on large numbers of inexpensive infantry and lightly armored vehicles. Once revealed, however, the Consortium is a formidable opponent. But it must rely on capturing large numbers of POWs to finance its high-tech operations. Most of the infantry uniform, weapon, military equipment and buildings manufactured by Russia or similar to Russian. Their trademark weapon is their tactical weapon, the "Falling Star", a project originally started by the US government, in which a communications array forces satellites to fall upon a targeted area. It can be upgraded with ebola, causing more injuries to infantry units. In the single player campaign, the Russian antagonist Zakarov has convinced the Russian 11th Armored Corps to join forces with the Consortium, and thus players will initially see T-80 tanks in the Consortium's armory. Later on as the game progresses, the player will soon find out that the Consortium's influence extends far beyond Russia as they fight renegade US Army forces that have sided with the Consortium. Consortium is considered a somewhat hard side to play, seeing as it requires good use of almost all available units and abilities, therefore, there are almost no new players playing Consortium. Inventory Infantry * Terrorist Uzi * AK-74 soldier * RPG-7 soldier * MM-1 mortar soldier * Kornet missile * SA-7 Grail anti-air soldier * Optical Camo soldier Terrorist Uzi.png|Terrorist Uzi DA_Ingame_AK-74.png|AK-74 soldier DA_Ingame_MM-1.png|Hawk MM-1 Mortar Soldier DA_Ingame_RPG-7.png|RPG-7 Soldier SA-7 Grail soldier.png|SA-7 Grail anti-air soldier DA_Ingame_Kornet.png|9M133 Kornet Anti-Tank Missile System DA_Ingame_OpticalCamoSoldier.png|Optical Camo soldier Vehicles * Polaris ATV Sniper * Terrorist van * Ural-375D Oil Tanker * Ural-375D bomb truck * BTR-80 * AMX-10 RC * 2S9 NONA "Porcupine" * 2K22/9K22 Tunguska 256 M * BMM-1 Medevac Transport * LGS Fennek * TX99 Akula * Mowag Piranha XM777 Howitzer * T-80 HT_Ingame_PolarisSniper.png|Polaris ATV Sniper Terrorist van.png|Technical DA_Ingame_Ural-375D.png|Ural-375D Tanker Ural-375D bomb truck.png|Ural-375D bomb truck DA_Ingame_Fennek.png|LGS Fennek DA_Ingame_AMX-10RC.png|AMX-10 RC DA_Ingame_BMM-1.png|BMM-1 Medevac Transport DA_Ingame_BTR-80.png|BTR-80 DA_Ingame_Piranha.png|Mowag Piranha XM777 Howitzer DA_Ingame_Porcupine_2.png|2S9 NONA "Porcupine" DA_Ingame_T-80_Neutral.png|T-80 Main Battle Tank DA_Ingame_Akula.png|TX99 Akula Experimental Unmanned Heavy Tank Tunguska 256 M.png|2K22/9K22 Tunguska 256 M Aircraft * Mil Mi-17 "Hip" * Mil Mi-35 Hind * V-24 Transport Rotorcraft * V-22 Osprey Repair VTOL Rotorcraft * Northrop YF-23 Black Widow II * Kamov Ka-58 Black Ghost * Tupolev Tu-160 Blackjack * EC 725 Cougar * Boeing X-32 Joint Strike Fighter * Mil Mi-10 Harke izdeliye 60 * MiG-21 Fishbed EC 725 Cougar.png|EC 725 Cougar Mil Mi-17 Hip.png|Mil Mi-17 "Hip" Mil Mi-10 Harke.png|Mil Mi-10 Harke Mil Mi-35 Hind.png|Mil Mi-35 Hind Kamov Ka-58 Black Ghost.png|Kamov Ka-58 Black Ghost V-22 Osprey.png|V-22 Osprey Repair VTOL Rotorcraft DA_Ingame_V-24.png|V-24 Transport Rotorcraft MiG-21 Fishbed.png|MiG-21 Fishbed YF-23 Black Widow II.png|YF-23 Black Widow II Boeing X-32 Joint Strike Fighter.png|Boeing X-32 Joint Strike Fighter Tupolev Tu-160 Blackjack.png|Tupolev Tu-160 Blackjack Sea Vessels * Landing Craft Air Cushion * Tarantul-class corvette * Zubr Class Air Cushioned Landing Craft * Typhoon-class Strategic Missile Submarine * Visby class corvette * IX-529 Sea Shadow Stealth Vessel Landing Craft Air Cushion.png|Landing Craft Air Cushion HT_Ingame_Zubr.png|Zubr Class Air Cushioned Landing Craft HT_Ingame_Tarantul.png|Tarantul-class corvette Visby class corvette.png|Visby-class corvette HT_Ingame_Typhoon.png|Typhoon-class Strategic Missile Submarine HT_Ingame_SeaShadow.png|IX-529 Sea Shadow Stealth Vessel Category:Act of War Category:Terrorist Category:Factions